Just One
by happyisahabit
Summary: After embarrassing him at the guild, Natsu goes to Lucy to demand that she fix it. Post Side Story: Natsu and Asuka. Oneshot.


Lucy would say she was in a pretty good mood. She'd just spent the day with the adorable Asuka, watching Natsu take orders from the tiny tyke. Even though Aquarius was mad at her and there was the small snafu with the Orca Feathers Gang, everything worked out in the end. And of course—Lucy snorted as she inserted her key into her front door – there was something else that made today extra good.

Happy and Natsu kissed!

Yeah, it was because of her and her unending embarrassment at Asuka's request, but she couldn't help it! Natsu was getting into her personal space more than usual and in PUBLIC no less. Her knee-jerk reaction was to put something, anything in between her and the tall Dragon Slayer.

That something just happened to be Happy.

Everyone at the guild had busted a gut laughing at Asuka's innocent declaration of what the Exceed and Salamander had done. She'd left shortly after to try to spend some time on her novel, but she hadn't missed a glare or two in her direction from Natsu and the greenish tinge on Happy's blue face whenever the incident was brought up again. Lucy had a feeling that this story was going to linger around the guild for quite some time.

Tossing her apartment keys into a jar by the door, Lucy stretched as she headed to get a glass of water and a snack. Once she got in her writing zone, she didn't want to take a break and lose her flow. Maybe she'd write a letter to her mom about the day's events before getting serious.

Lucy hummed as she stepped into her bedroom and placed the cookies and water she'd grabbed on the desk. She turned to get the special paper she normally used for her letters and stopped, stock still.

"Eh?"

Natsu was sitting cross-legged on her bed, staring her down with his hands folded under his chin. If it wasn't for his manner of dress and the fact that he was sitting criss-cross-applesauce on a very pink comforter, Lucy might have felt like she was about to get stolen.

"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you not to break into my apartment?! I have a door, you know, so use it!" She yelled, returning to her activity.

"Lucy."

"What, Natsu? My fridge is empty, so there's nothing for you here. I want to write, so if you want to play, go find Happy." She settled down at her desk.

"Happy is staying with Charle and Wendy tonight because every time he looks at me he says stupid things like he never wants to eat fish again." His voice was calm and controlled, but sounded a bit louder.

"Well, you know –" Lucy turned to face him only to find him bearing down over her . She squeaked. "tha-that's not true. Happy could never… *gulp* give up fish."

"Not the point." His arms caged her in, hands on her desk. "You're the one who made this happen, so you're going to fix it."

"Uh… how… how am I supposed to do that? Force feed Happy fish?" She leaned as far back as the edge of her desk would let her, awkwardly twisted in her chair. He seemed to pause and consider this, but then turned his dark gaze back to her.

"Maybe later. Right now you're going to start fixing it with me."

"Do you, um, need some toothpaste?" Her shoulders were shaking now, unused to Natsu undivided and intense attention. Her arms folded in protectively against her chest involuntarily.

"Luce, you know I'm not going to hurt you, right?" He pulled back a little, head tilted to the side, as he took her elbows into his hands. "You're shaking."

"I know that… I just…" Lucy didn't know what she wanted to convey, but this Natsu was very different than the prank-pulling inferno she was used to.

"You're just going to fix it, Luce. That's all." He pulled her to her feet by her cupped elbows and she grabbed onto his forearms for balance. She looked up at him quizzically.

"How?" Natsu grinned.

"You're gonna kiss me!" A canine tooth stuck out as his grin widened and his eyes creased, happy with his plan.

"EHH?! NATSUUUU~!" She tried to shy away, but his grip on her elbows was firm.

"C'mon, it ain't like you're gonna die or anything." His grin was replaced by a pout. Lucy's face was as pink as his hair and she tried not to meet his eyes. His pout deepened and with a huff he dropped his forehead onto hers. "Just one, so that the last person I kissed wasn't a guy or my adoptive son."

He was really laying it on thick with the guilt, this guy. Lucy made the mistake of looking into his eyes as he looked at her hurt, yet hopeful.

"Why me?!"

"Because it was supposed to be you and you caused me to kiss my adoptive son."

"So you keep saying…"

He tugged her closer.

"Just one, Luce."

"Just one? Then you'll let it go?"

"Yup, though Happy might not forgive you yet." Natsu could feel a triumphant smirk itching to race across his face, but held it in as Lucy waffled.

"Eh… oh… oh alright. But just one!" Lucy looked so full of determination despite her rosy cheeks that Natsu let loose just one laugh and pulled the girl closer before she could take it back.

Her hands fell onto his chest, head still tilted up to look at him. Without another thought, Natsu swooped down and pressed his lips against Lucy's. Her eyes widened and then fell shut as she pressed back.

Unaware of who started it, their lips began to move ever so lightly together. Lucy's hands fisted the black fabric between her fingers. Natsu responded by pressing harder, hands slipping from behind her arms to her back, fingers splayed and he pulled her closer. With her arms now folded uncomfortably against her chest, Lucy reached up and around Natsu's neck. Her hands found purchase under his scarf on the nape of his neck, her thumb brushing over the scar there.

Natsu growled lightly, pulling Lucy's lower lip between his teeth. Head spinning from lack of oxygen, Lucy gently pushed her thumbs under the corners of Natsu's jaw and pulled his head up and away. Her lip was released with a small pop.

His hands still pressed into her back, nearly spanning the length of it. Her hands remained on his neck, thumbs brushing his jaw as her fingers began threading in his hair. She blinked to try and get her head cleared and saw him looking down at her with a rather calculating, if not also dazed, look.

She could feel his next words rumble from his chest.

"Can I have just one more?"

A/N: zabeth here, with a cute little one shot because I apparently made ¾ of my reviewers for Light of the Stars cry and generally created a lot of sadness and angst. This is (clearly) set right after the events of the special chapter in which Lucy, Happy, and Natsu take care of Asuka for the day. You canyou're your own imaginations to figure out what happened next. Happy Friday!


End file.
